Leave it all
by Anonymous of Anonymous
Summary: Shego quits working for Drakken. What's gonna happen to our favourite villianess? Why'd she leave in the first place? Not that we can blame her. lol oh BTW this is Kigo!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kim Possible, Disney does.  
__Summary: Shego leaves Drakken. Whats gonna happen to our favourite villianess? Why'd she leave in the first place? not that we can blame her. lol  
----------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter one**

**Location: Colorado, Drakken's new lair**

While Dr Drakken's henchmen hurried about putting things into place, Drakken had started to rant about his new plan for world domination. A very annoyed looking Shego stood leaning against the far wall filing her nails, with every passing moment of Drakken's ranting, the villainess looked even more angry. Just as he's was about to laugh his evil laugh Shego interrupted him.

"I quit you bumbling, obnoxious moron!"

Frozen in shock he stares at her, he asks, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that I quit." She said looking even more angry.

"What! Shego please think about this."

"No! I can't take it any more!"

"Take what?"

Shego let out a breath as if it would calm her. After a moment she spoke in a deadly calm voice.  
"Dr Drakken I am leaving. As of today I no longer work for you I am going to expect at least 6 months pay plus a bonus, also I demand that you write a review on how well I worked for you and it had better be good."

"Why? Please Shego don't leave me alone with all these morons!!"

The vein on Shego's temple throbbed _Oh shit you try to be nice and what do you get a big fucking headache!_ Shego sighed. She looked thoughtful for a moment. As if contemplating to kill him now with a swift hit to his scrawny neck or blast him with multiple plasma balls. _Hmm decisions, decisions what to do?_ Much to her heart dismay she did neither. Instead she spoke in a sharp voice, "Dr. D you are one of those morons. I am going to say this as nicely as I can, you are a stupid fucking asshole and I'm bored alright! I just need time to think and stuff."

"Sure! All you need is a vacation 2 weeks no 3 weeks and then you'll be up again ready to steal things and all the other stuff that's in your contract. Hey I'll even pay for you! Anywhere you what to go I'll pay. Just don't leave me! Shego I need you! Oh and how about a pay rise or a new car! Jet? Bike? Anything! You name it, it's yours. Just don't leave me please!"

Anyone with brain could see that he had gone too far, that Drakken had crossed over the line but then again this was Dr Drakken and his stupid henchmen.  
"Ok Drakken here's the low down. I don't want to work for you any more alright it's as simple as that." She looked him in the eyes, silencing the whines that threatened to come out. Shego started to pace around the lair like a caged animal restless and trapped, she growled.  
"I can't stand it anymore. The stench of too many men in one place, the constant rambling of petty things, the whining ... oh god the whining……"

Shego struck a pose and mimicked one of the henchman's voice. "Shego he hit me! Shego someone took my pants, Shego Kim Possible wrecked my plan again, Shego help me, Shego, Shego, SHEGO! Fucking hell! When will all of you learn that I don't give a flying fuck about anything that happens to you, I don't care if you broke an arm or if you lost something. I. DON'T. GIVE. A. FUCK! Grow some balls and get hard you wimps!!!!"  
She paused, taking in a deep breath she continued her rant. "Its not like I didn't tell you, I mean I repetitively said how I didn't care!" She pointed to all the henchmen that crowded the lair. "I even had a meeting on how I didn't care and a made very simple instructions of showering everyday even if you think you don't smell because YOU DO SMELL!!!"

Shego stood there, chest heaving, hands clawed and glowing with green plasma. She looked around and saw Drakken standing there with his jaw dropped and eyes wide with fear. "You." Shego pointed at Drakken eyes full of menace. He looked as if he was going to piss himself ...…..no scratch that he did.

"Every time it was world domination this, dooms day devise that. Blahblahblahblah! And at the end was you always coming running me, crying about how it didn't work! Of course it didn't work! It's because you forget to switch the power on or put the batteries in or if you did put them in you put them in the wrong way for gods sakes your supposed to be a genius, and its not because Kim Possible and the Buffoon stopped or foiled your plan it was you! And even if everything was right in your plan and they came in, would it kill you to learn a few moves, a kick or punch. At least then you'll have a chance of winning when the stupid sidekick of Kim's comes at you."

Shego stopped and looked and the crowd, the stench of urine overpowered the pong of hundreds of sweaty men cramped together. She stood up straight and flipped out the hair strand that was in her face. She continued in a cool and calm voice, "Dr Drakken I am leaving and I hope that I will never be seeing you again," she flared up a hand cutting off any complaint about it, she glared at every man in the room and threatened. "Don't even think about following me or else."

With that said the raven haired villainess walked over into the garage to her jet, that was already prepped, with the platform down. The platform slid up and the door closed, above them, the roof opened and the jet that was moments before them had vanished leaving only dust and exhaust fumes in its place.

Hours had passed and the cerulean skinned Scientist blinked and shouted out in rage. "Y-yyyou think your all t-that don't you S-sshego...but your not! I don't even need you! I HATE YOU SHEGO!!" And then the blue man collapsed with all the dignity a man could have with soiled pants and blue coloured skin, he curled up into a ball and started to suck his thumb crying and rocking back and forth, a group his men picked him up, ignoring the smell of urine and carried him off to the bathroom, while the others started to clean the mess up and cover the floor with rugs where Shego threw plasma in her raging rant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location: Middleton, The Possible's household**

"Are you sure Wade. This is Shego we're talking about. I mean why would she leave Dr Drakken?"

"How would I know Kim this is Shego we're talking about, she's unpredictable."

"Hmmm I dunno Wade this sounds a bit fishy to me."

"Hey whatever just think you don't have to fight her anymore and it'll be so much easier to beat Dr Drakken now that Shego's not there the defend him and this time he might actually stay in jail because Shego's not there to bust him out. Ha! Look I gotta go my mum's calling me bye!"

Kim stared at the blank screen of the kimmunicator, the thoughts of not fighting with Shego anymore flowed through her mind, the red headed cheerleader shook her head _why does that bother me so much? Why do I sudd--_

"Kimme-cub! Breakfast!" Interrupting her train of thought, Dr. Mr. Possible called from the stairs which lead up to the attic that was her room. She sighed, all thoughts about Shego were forgotten.

"Coming Dad!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location: Somewhere over the Tasman sea, hovercraft**

Shego sat at the communications Console in the control panel of the Hovercraft.

"Hey Triple S! I know this is kinda unexpected and all but the place that I was gonna go stay at was blown up by a volcano or something and she knows most of my hide outs, so I was hoping you had somewhere I can crash?"

"Who is this 'she' you are referring to? She is an absolutely lucky genius to learn of all your hide out and still live to tell the tale! I only know of 1 and that is because you told me! I have had sent hundreds of agents, trackers, anything, you name it I have tried it and yet I still had not found out a thing!"

Shego chuckled she know that a lot of people tried to find out where she hides or lives and then she frowned.  
"That 'she' I was referring to is my annoying mother." She growled, grinding her teeth together, "I have to be very careful or lucky, or else the nosy bitch finds me doy!"

The emerald eyed thief shook her hair in frustration. Sr. Sr. Senor let out a throaty laugh. "I would like to meet your mother, She sounds like a delightful woman to be around with yes? I mean to converse with the woman who raised the infamous Shego would be an adventure in its self."

The raven haired woman did not look amused at all. Shego wanted to reach out and grab his holographic neck and straggle him, mind you she liked the old man but sometimes she just wanted to straggle his wrinkly neck, just like now but she couldn't it would be ungrateful of her as she knew he would kindly give her a place to stay, that would suit her needs. Most of the time it was somewhere isolated, and equipped with the latest technology, and had enough space to fit a hovercraft and other things, also have a decent place to train. Sr. Sr. Senor always had somewhere for her to crash but still it was so tempting to just throw a plasma ball at his smug face. Shego sighed there would be no enactment of any of her daydreams ...well for now anyways. She almost smiled, almost mind you.

"So have you got a place for me to stay Papa S?" The martial artist grinned, she already knew the answer.

"Why of course I have a place for you to stay. Where would you like to stay?"

"Ahhhh it doesn't matter to me, where I am, as long as I'm alone and it has space and food I'm sweet yeah."

"Oh. Well then I have just the place for you. I just brought this place and you can be the first person to stay there! Can you come over here and get the keys or should I send someone ---"

"NO, no it's alright I'll come over and get it. I can see how Junior is doing. Ah how is he doing?"

"Oh he is fine I have just sent him to his room to work on his evil laugh. I just don't know when he will master it though, it always sounds too giggly to be a laugh at times."

"Father I heard that!" An Indignant Junior screamed from his room. Sr. Sr. Senor turned his head in the direction of his son's room.

"What? It is true! You laugh like a girl and you scream like a banshee. How are you going to carry on my empire that I have created for you?"

Shego huskily chuckled and smirked at this comment. She looked at the old man in the screen in front of her.

"I should be there in 20 minutes, is that alright?"

"Yes the would be swell."

"Thanks Triple S. I really appreciate this."

"Bleh! Speak nothing of it! I am glad to help you."

The moss coloured thief grinned her trade mark grin. "Ok then, I'll see you in 20 then."

"Until then my sweet child."

With that the rich old man disconnected leaving Shego with look on her face _my sweet child?_ she shook her head and switched the autopilot off and changed to manual. She turned the hovercraft in the direction of Sr. Sr. Senior's private island where his mansion resided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location: Middleton High, Kim's Chemistry class**

**_Beep Beep Be-Beep_**

The sound of her Kimmunicator beeping suddenly frightened people and caused them to wreck their experiments, which meant that they had to start again. Many groans were heard and lots of glares were sent in Kim's direction. Sheepishly she pulled out her Kimmunicator and genuinely apologized to them.

"Sorry. What's the sitch Wade?" Kim said her usual greeting to Wade as she walked out of her chemistry class.

"Ah Kim bad news. There's a giant blob which is eating everything and anything, and growing bigger with each passing moment!"

"Sounds like something DNAmy would do."

"Yeah that's what I thought so to but it turns out that a group of scientists were experimenting a formula that was suppose to exterminate cancer and went totally out of control!"

"Hmmmm I'm on it Wade, send someone to take me there and tell Ron."

"I told Ron already, he's on his way to meet you there and I'm finding transport right now."

"Please and thank you Wade."

"No problem."

Wade signed off and at that moment Ron came flying pass Kim and flew straight into the wall. Kim quickly rushed to his side a concerned look on her face.

"Ron are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine KP! Man these floors are slippery they should really put a sign that says 'No running floors are slippery!' or maybe 'Caution slippery floors!'"

"Ahh Ron you mean like those signs over there that say 'No running! Floors wet!'

"Hey man they should put that somewhere where people can see!"

"Ron its right in the middle of the hall!"

"Oh so that's what I tripped over they shouldn't put signs in the middle of the hallway people could get hurt."

Kim shook her head in frustration. Ron was always there for her and supported her in everyway, that was why she put up with him, he was her best friend and best friends accept everything about each other. She sighed. "Come Ron lets get you up."

"KP I said I was fine. Look not a scratch on me. I'm the Roninator nothing can hurt me!"

He said it with so much confidence Wade couldn't resist, it was just too easy. "**MONKEYS!!!!**"

"AHHH! Monkeys!"

Kim laughed. "Wade that was mean."

"Yeah I know but I just couldn't resist myself. The timing was just too perfect sorry Ron. I ahhh mean Roninator."

"Humph! You wouldn't be laughing if you spent summer vacation being tortured by a the school's mascot!" The blonde haired boy shivered at the memory. Kim stopped a giggle trying to escape.

"So you called for something?"

"Oh yeah! Transport should be there in about 5 minutes. Just go to the teachers car parks and wait there."

"Thanks Wade."

The boy hacker shrugged. "Sure thing Kim. I think you'll like this ride. Call me if you need anything else."

"Ok C-ya."

The screen went blank.

"Come on Ron lets go wait in the car park."

"Humph!" Was all her best friend since pre-K had grumbled. The red haired heroine shrugged, she was busy trying to think what Wade meant about liking this ride.

----------------------------------------

_To be continued._

_Yeah! So that was the first chapter of my first fic.I don't think there were a lot of mistakes. Anyways so what'd you think? lol should I continue? plz review and tell me anything! lol what you liked/hated, your favourite colour, what colour socks your wearing lol anything! grins c-ya.  
_AOA


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks to those who reviewed it really helps a lot. lol sorry this took so long but I've been pretty busy and well I'm kinda lazy so it might take a while for me to load up a chapter hahaha well you've now been warned, so I'll say sorry in advance for any future lateness. laughs sheepishly But please don't let this discourage you from reading! But enough of this, on with the show! 

**Chapter Two:  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Location: Somewhere over the Pacific**

After a few minutes of sitting there and doing nothing, Shego started to get bored. The course she was following was fairly simple. She was currently over the pacific ocean, which meant that she still had to fly over Middleton and head south to Senior's island, so she just let the autopilot take control, with nothing to do Shego tried to think of things she could do to pass time, after all it was still about 15 minutes until she reached the Senior's Island. Searching around the jet Shego looked for something to do.

"Ah huh! Found it!"  
The green skinned thief pulled out her guitar, it was pitch black with green flames running along it. Holding her guitar Shego begins to tune it, with that done she begins to strum the strings, randomly at first, then the notes begin to take form. She opens her black painted lips and starts to sing.

_Watch the sunrise,  
Say your goodbyes,  
Off we go.  
Some conversation,  
No contemplation,  
Hit the road._

Her voice was husky but well practised. It was silky and feminine, soft like velvet and hypnotic lulling any wild beast.

_Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat On the side of the highway baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go Oh No_

She pauses, taking in a breath she parts her lips and carries on singing, trying to portray the feelings that run through her body.

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't_

She closes her eyes thinking of that person. The person she needs so bad, who is on her mind all day and then all night when she closes her eyes and dreams. But she knows that she can't have her. The villainess shakes her head but still continues to sing.

_I'm driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are_

_Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get  
And as you wipe off beads of sweat  
Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"_

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't_

She paused again taking another deep breath for the last chorus, with visions of what she can't have, of her deepest darkest secrets.

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't_

"Oh no they can't." She repeated one last time with a final strum on her guitar strings. she stops playing. Shego sighs playing her guitar was always calming but that song, she didn't know why she had sung it, what the feelings it stirred deep within her. _Why does this always happen when ever I think of her. She scowled The sooner I stop thinking about her and get over her, the sooner I'll stop feeling like this! Like I'll never been good enough! She'll never see me the way I see her. The sooner I forget about her, the better. This is my secret and I'm going to keep it!_

"I'll never get to be with her anyway. Never." She whispered into the now silent jet, her voice was filled with sorrow and grief. The console beeped signalling that she has reached her destination. Shaking Shego out of her moment of self pity.

"Well time to get ready. Senior Senior will be waiting for me." She stood up and gently place her guitar on it's stand. With one last shake of her obsidian hair she walked down the ramp of her jet and onto the soft sand that was Senior's island. A man in a white suit stood further up the beach walking towards Shego with his walking stick. As the man walked closer Shego could see the man's pure white hair coloured with age, his skin wrinkled with the stories yet to be told, and her eyes rested upon his soft caring brown eyes. Shego laughed and ran the rest of the way and hug the elder Senor, he was like a grandfather to her. She never got to know her own grand parents they died before she could meet them though Hego did say that they were mean folk. Then again he is a big stupid ass.

"Ah Shego my dear! How was your trip here?" Shego shrugged.  
"Eh same old, same old Grandpa S. Fly over ocean turn left then another left and then a right. Just the usual." The old man laughed.  
"Oh Shego! How I have missed you! It has been a while since we have spoken to each other." Shego looked confused.  
"Errrr old man I think your losing your mind. We just spoke to each other like 30 minutes ago."  
"Oh you know what I mean," he gestured between them, "like this person to person."  
"Yeah it has aye?" Realising what he meant. There was a silence between them, the old man sighed, with a shake of his head he said.  
"Enough of this. Come! Come! I have some iced tea and cake waiting for us."

As they sat on the porch of the Senior's stately home Shego sighed.  
"I missed this gramps." She laughed and asked, "so where's Junior? Still practising his laugh?" "Yes he is and as I said before I am very disappointed with my son. His progress is... how to say?...Slow. Now your evil laugh on the other hand is excellent, not this giggle that my son tries to pass as an evil laugh!"  
"Father! That is most unfair! My laugh is not giggly!" Junior stood at the front door behind them his arms crossed, with a pout on his lips and his eyes beginning to water. Then suddenly his face changes as his eyes land upon the green skinned thief.  
"Shego!" He runs over, his arms parted to embrace the thief into a friendly hug, his eyes gleamed like a small child's eyes in a candy store. He squeezes her tightly in his arms.  
"Oh how I have missed you!"  
Her voice breathless she replies.  
"Yeah missed you too...Junior!...Can't! ...breathe!"  
"Oh I am so sorry Shego it's just---" Shego cut him of with a gesture of her hand.  
"No worries. Just promise me you won't do that again."  
"I promise." She sighed she knew he couldn't keep that promise because every time she visited Junior would always suffocate her in one of his giant teddy bear hugs. They all sat down again and talked. After 15 more minutes Shego stood to her feet, brushing the cake crumbs off of her jumpsuit.  
"Thank you for the afternoon tea but I gotta go. Um Senior if---" Before she could finish her sentence the old man produced a set of keys from his pocket, he held them in front of her to take.  
"Thanks." She said as she reached out for them. Junior's voice whined, his face in yet another pout.  
"Shego please do not leave so soon. Are you sure you can not stay for dinner?"  
"Sorry Junior but I gotta jet if you know what I mean."

She waved as her jet took off, the coordinates of the hide away programmed into her jet. Placing the jet in autopilot again as she didn't feel like flying. She went to the cabin to take a small nap. Suddenly the jet stops.

"What the hell?" Shego looks out the window.  
"What the fuck is this?" The windows were covered in a sickly pale yellow glop.  
"Wait I'm not only covered in this shit! It _swallowed_ me?!"  
Anger stirred in her emerald green eyes. _Oh hell no! Nobody and I mean nobody touches my jet and gets away with it. Let alone any blob of yellow pus!_ Walking to the console she begins to push buttons on it's control panel. _Ha! Let's see how you like torpedoes! _The main screen beeped and a model of the jet was display on it's screen, red patches on the virtual jet began to flash. _Oh hell no! It's one thing to swallow MY jet, it's another thing to fucking block up my torpedo launches so that I can't blow your ass off! _Shego growled smacking the console in frustration.  
"I'm going to kick your ass when I get out there!." She begins to make her way out of her still stationary jet to the top on it's roof. A pale green glow began to emit out of her hands as she climbed the ladder to the roof.

Outside on the top of the jet she is instantly covered in the sickly yellow glop, a low growl emitted from her throat, her hands glowed even more brighter she raised them above her head and blasted the snotty blob. An angry scream ripped out of her throat, as she pumped more power out of her hands. It looked as if there was a sphere of her plasma surrounding her and the jet, it was quickly growing bigger and bigger. She blasted the blob with one final last push of power. The pale yellow blob exploded and everything within a one mile radius was covered in its gunk Shego panted, a grin slid up on her lips.

"Take that you fucking bastard. I owned your ass!" She stood there on the top of her jet's roof panting and covered in the disgusting gunk.  
"Shego? Is that you?" A small but familiar voice asked. Shego looked down seeing the red haired hero covered in the same yellow shit that she too was covered in.  
"Kimmie?"

To be continued

A/N: Ohhh! What's gonna happen? lol I don't even know what's gonna happen? So tell me what you think of chapter two? I know there might be some grammar errors that I have missed but other than that please review like i said before it really helps. Oh the song the Shego sung is called Secrets by Maroon 5 and I don't own it.  
A.O.A


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry about the wait, I did warn you! But hey this time I actually have a real excuse! I've been studying my butt off for my exams and I'm cutting into some important studying time for all you guys! Well I hope the wait was worth it, 'cause here's the next chapter enjoy!

**Chapter Three:**

**Location: Middleton High -**** Teachers car park**

Our favourite hero sat on the curb of the teacher's car park with her trusty sidekick Ron Stoppable. Looking at her shoes Kim's thoughts kept back tracking to the conversation she had with Wade and what he had said back in the halls of Middleton High. To no one she muttered to herself, "_Sure thing Kim. I think you'll like this ride. Call me if you need anything else."_

"I'll like this ride? What did you mean Wade?" The sound of car tires crunching on the gravelled car park snapped her back into reality and out of her thoughts. Her eyes were still focused on her shoes, but she looked just beyond them and saw that there were tires of a car in front of her, slowly she moved her gaze up and looked at the rest of the car.

"Oh my God! Is that you Sadi?" exclaimed the shocked but happily surprised red head.

"And a hello to you too Kim Possible." Came the amused reply of the A.I.

"Ahemmmm." Ron cleared his throat trying to make is presence known.

"Oh and to you too Ron Stoppable."

"OMG! KP I love this car!"

"Ron! Sadi is not just a car! She has feelings like us too." Glaring at the blonde boy with her arms crossed Kim waited for Ron to apologise to Sadie.

"No it's okay Kim…….." The car was interrupted by the blonde sidekick, his head bowed down in shame.

"No. I am sorry Sadi you are not just a car." He paused and grinned.

"You are the awesomest thing on this planet!" Pumping his fist in the air. At this Rufus decided to make his grand appearance from Ron's pocket. Nodding his head and pointing the thumbs of his paws up, he chatters,

"Mhemmm! Mhemmm! Awesomest on planet!"

Kim chuckled, shaking her head at the way the blonde boy and the pink pet had apologized to the A.I.

"So long as we see that Sadi is not just a car. So what have you been up to? What's Dr. Freeman up to now?"

"Well hop in and I'll tell you on the way to your mission."

"Oh the mission!"

Kim smacked herself on the forehead. Quickly she hopped into the SUV and was soon followed by Ron and Rufus. With all the questions she had for Sadi and wanting to catch up with the A.I she had totally forgotten about the mission.

"Thanks Sadi for the ride."

"It's not at all a problem Kim not after you saved Dr. Freeman from those evil villains."

"What Drakken and Shego?! Psssh! No big. So what have you and the doc been up too?"

"Oh not much. Building this, showing me off to people to help fund his research that." If a car could blush Sadi would have been doing that now. Bashfully she continued.

"I don't know why people go all 'Ohhhh ahhhh' about me. I'm not that spec….." Kim interrupted before Sadi could finish that sentence.  
"Don't say that Sadi! You are one of the most amazing things I have ever meet. That includes the Amazon and cuddle buddies."

It would seem that cars can blush. The interior lighting of the SUV turned a noticeable pink shade, giving the effect of a blush. Ron cringed at the mention of the horrific but soft, cuddly mutants. Rufus on the other hand was sitting on his shoulders nodding.

"Ah huh! Ah huh! Grande kewl!" He stood thumbs up and nodding even more energetically. The blonde sidekick recovered from his cringing and concurred with his pink little buddy.

"Yeah Rufus is right you are the coolest thing _ever_!"

The interior lighting darkened to a more reddish pink.

"Thank you, all of you. It's nice to feel wanted and useful. Lately I've been sitting a lot in the lab, Dr Freeman has been really involved with his work for awhile now and I just felt ……….well a bit lonely."

The SUV turned into a corner and stopped at a red light, they we're getting closer into town. Kim looked around and noticed that the lighting had changes from the darkish pink to a more bluish glow. _Is Sadi depressed? Can cars get depressed?_ Kim angrily shook her head_ Of course! Sadi could feel those things. Even if she was a car, she still has emotions and thoughts! _Kim couldn't believe she thought that.

"Sadi are you okay?"

With a tired sigh the A.I replied,

"Yes I am fine it's just sometimes I need attention too."

"Of course you do!" The red head nodded and turned to Ron,

"Right Ron?" She asked as she elbowed him in the ribs as he was distracted by all the flashy buttons.

"Hmmmmm?" Was his response his eyes still on all the pretty lights, she elbowed him harder.

"Ow!"

"Ron!"

"Oh um yeah definitely. Right buddy."

"Ah huh! Ah huh! Sadi needs 'tention too!"

"Thank you again I can't tell you how great it feels to get that off my 'chest' so to speak."

"No big.'

The car stopped. The red hero looked out of the tinted windows, they were in the centre of downtown Middleton and panic was spread through out the area. Men, women and children screaming and running around, afraid of their lives and not knowing what to do. Quickly Kim stepped out of the SUV.

"Thanks again for the ride Sadi."

"No problem Kim. I'll be waiting here when you finish."

"Okay thanks." With that said Kim ran to where everyone was running away from. She looked around hoping to find where the out of control mutant was.

"Um KP." Ron said quietly beside her looking in the opposite direction that Kim was looking at.

"What Ron?"

"KP! KP! KP!" The blonde boy rapidly tapping her on the shoulder trying to get her attention.

"What Ron?!" Annoyed she turned to face him, only to find him not looking at her but staring at the monster before his eyes. Kim looked in the direction that he was looking at.

"Oh."

"…….Yeah what should…. "

"Ron! Hurry up." About 50m before him, Kim was running towards the giant booger. He sighed and muttered to himself.

"Just once I'd like to run the same way everybody else is running." Lifting his head he called out to the red haired hero as he followed behind her as always.

"Wait up KP! I'm coming! The Ron man has your back!"

Kim Possible stood there in front of the green monster not knowing what to do; she reached into her pocket and took out her Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade you didn't tell me how to defeat this thing before."

"Um yeah about that I contacted the scientists that accidentally created it and well they um…… well they don't know how and I'm kinda stuck too, sorry." The computer genius scratched the back of his neck sheepishly with a slight blush on his checks. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to think of a way to defeat it; her eyes opened and revealed determined green eyes.

"Well I guess we'll do it the old fashion way Ron."

"Ah huh and the old fashion way would be?"

"Doy we fight it head on." With that said our red haired hero charged towards the monster.

As she ran towards the monster she reached into her pocket and took out her grappling hook, taking aim she shot the hook at a street light and swung herself at the sickly yellow blob. She struck out at the monster with an airborne kick but only to have her foot sucked into it. Pulling her foot back with a _shloop_, she jumped off the monster and landed on the ground. Running up to her Ron rested his hands on his knees out of breath he asked.

"What...next…Kim?"

"I don't know Ron." With a frown she took out her Kimmunicator again, she switched it on and the computer genius popped on the small screen.

"Wade can you at least tell me if it has any weak points?"

"Sorry Kim the Scientists still don't know anything about the monster, they just keep saying that it was an accident."

"Grrr thank you anyways. I'll just have to hit it head on again." She started to sprint towards the giant booger until Ron chased after her.

"KP! Wait!" _Thud!_ He somehow had tripped on his pants as they fall down to his ankles and came crashing down on to Kim, together they landed on the road in a pile.

"What the heck Ron? Why'd you tackle me?"

Kim stood back up and turned towards the blonde boy only too see him pointing at the monster. Kim turned around again. At the centre of the blob was a glowing sphere that was growing bigger and bigger. The blob didn't seem to mind that it was projecting an intense green glow from within itself.

"Wade, what is that inside of the blobby thing? It wasn't in there before."

"I dunno what it is Kim but point the Kimmunicator at it and I'll give it a scan."

An olive coloured beam of light shot out of the kimmunicator began to scan the monster.

"Nothing showing up yet. Whoa! The thermal scans are going off the charts! That glowing sphere is intense and at the rate it's increasing it's going to……." At that moment the green orb had grown, it had engulfed the blob and the monster groaned and burst, fling it's disgusting goo all over our red haired hero and her sidekick not to mention the surrounding buildings within a one mile radius. She wiped the gunk off of her screen. Wade finished his sentence.

"….explode……heh guess that was a little too late huh?"

"Yeah just a little."

"Sorry gu…." Again the computer genius was interrupted.

"Ha! Take that you bastard! I owned your ass!"

Snapping her head from the screen, Kim looked up. There was a jet the hovered where the slimy monster once had been, and on the roof of the sleek jet was a figure that looked like the notorious thief that she encounters on a weekly basis. Standing on top of black jet stood the feminine figure panting and hands still glowing a familiar green. She too was covered in the yellow slime from the monster. Walking up slowly, Kim cautiously approached the hovering jet to get a better look at the figure to confirm her thoughts.

"Shego?" The villainess looked down below and saw the fair skinned hero.

"Kimme?"

"Shego did you just blow up that mutant monster with your plasma?" Asked the awed hero.

"What?! I had too! That fucking bastard swallowed me up, and nobody fucks up my launchers so I can't blow their ass off!"

"Language please Shego." With a roll of her eyes the villainess replied,

"Pssh whatever Princess, I better get going, guess I won't be seeing you around that much anymore."

"Huh? Shego what do you….."

"Well its been nice talking to you Pumpkin but I gotta motor." And with that the villainous thief hopped into her sleek jet and flew off into the horizon leaving a shocked teen hero in her dust. The world famous redhead sighed and wiped off as much of the gunk from the monster off of her clothes.

"Come on Ron, Sadi is waiting for us." She walked off towards the SUV.

"Right behind ya Kim! Come on Buddy we're leaving this mess." Holding his hand out for the pink naked mole rat to jump into and Rufus was then place carefully into the blonde teen's pocket. As he walked closer to the AI he heard Kim talking to someone on her Kimmunicator. _Must be Wade she's talking to_

"……tell GJ they need to send a clean up crew here too, while your at it."

"Got it Kim. I'll pass on the messages. What I really don't get is why did Shego help you out?"

"I don't really think she was helping me out per say, but actually just blowing up the monster because it swallowed up her jet."

The young African American boy chuckled,

"Well you got me there. See ya later Kim."

"Bye Wade." The screen blinked black and Kim pocketed the device back into her cargo pants. Her blonde sidekick walked up to her side.

"Was that just Wade?"

"Yeah I was just filling him in and asking him to contact GJ to send a cleaning crew and the scientists to say that their 'accident' was taken care of."

_Oh so that was the other half of the conversation I missed_ The goofy teen watched as Kim looked down at her clothes and his too, with a sigh she shook her head.

"I don't know what we're going to do with ourselves though. I don't think that Sadi will appreciate having this slime all over her upholstery."

"Don't worry Kim, if you could step in front of me please. I can take care of that matter."

Stepping in front of the AI, teen hero and sidekick stood in front of Sadi. Hearing gears turning and things shifting within the AI a tubular gun slid out of either side of Sadi's side mirrors. Before they could react, a fast stream of cold water blasted them full on. Kim and Ron raised their arms in front of themselves sputtering out water while Rufus held tightly onto the side Ron's pocket to stop himself from being blasted away. As fast as they were blasted with water it suddenly stopped and they could hear Sadi laughing.

"Oh that was the most fun I have had in days!"

"This is so not the drama." The fair skinned hero crossed her arms across her chest and blew a strand of hair away from her face with a puff of air.

"Hahaha I'm sorry I did that but I couldn't resist, and I did it for good reasons too. You see my upholstery is waterproof this means that it won't get damaged now because now your just wet with water and not covered in that substance from that monster. Although it's still unknown if the substance will damage my upholstery or not, but now we don't need to worry about it." The AI stated with a smile in her voice. The wet sodden hero grinned at this.

"No big. Come on Ron, I want to go home and take a shower with _warm_ water."

_To be continued._

_A/N:_ Again I'm so sorry about the long wait. Lol my bad anyways I hope that this was a good chapter and worth the wait even though it didn't really go anywhere, I just wanted to write about Kim's day. So again I'm very sorry but hey at least you can't tell me how angry you are about my lateness, lol that's a hint for you to review cause I like getting reviews. XD  
AOA


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry about the lateness and stuff, I'll try really ****hard to post chapters faster…….yeah well here's hoping. Anyways - To beyond and infinity! Um well maybe just to the new chapter. lol Buzz Lightyear is the awesomest!**

**Chapter ****Four**

**Location****: Global Justice Headquarters **

A curse broke the silence of the empty building. Betty Director the head of Global Justice sat at her desk with piles of unfinished paper work she growled,

"I wouldn't have so much paper work if _she_ would just tell me where _she_ is." Another growl was released from the head of GJ, "And now because of _her_ I have mountains of paper work to finish because I spent all of my time finding _her_ location."

Shoulders hunched forward she begin the tedious task of finishing her paper work. The mountainous pile of paper work slowly decreased. After two hours of sitting down Betty stood and stretched her knotted muscles, she then walked over to the little kitchenette that was built into her office and poured herself another cup of coffee, with that done she walked back to her desk and sat, she stared at her computer screen. The screen showed a hologram of the globe and on that globe was a single dot that flashed, Betty's eyes narrowed as that single dot began to move at a very fast velocity then it vanished all together.

"Damn it to hell and back!" She cursed out loud, slamming down the cup of coffee onto her desk, as she quickly sat down and began to type rapidly.

"You little brat, that isn't going to work this time!" She growled at the screen. Betty Director tilted her head to the left and then to the right, loosening the knots in her neck. "I found you once and I'll find you again booger breath."

**Location: Canada****, Near the alpines.**

Alone in the dead of the night a solitary jet flew in the sky, through a very brutal snow blizzard. Only a mad man would fly in this weather, well in this case it was a woman however she wasn't mad……….well not the coo, coo kinda way, just the grrrrr I'm angry kinda way, although some people might disagree, just not out loud because the threat of a plasma ball being directed at their person's is a very big incentive for people not to. But back to this lone jet, most pilots would be gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles, screaming out what they thought would be their last prays, but Shego, being the pilot of this solo jet was sitting in the pilot's seat in the cockpit with her feet propped upon the control panel and sitting back lazily with her guitar in hand strumming a gentle tune.

_Ten minutes later..._

The console released a soft beep which alerted the notorious thief that she was near her destination. Putting the guitar down she looked out the window, the view was amazing although it was pitch black, the jet's external front lights were on, Shego could see everything that was happening outside, '_Such beautiful chaos,' _She thought, Shego sighed as the control panel released another beep telling her that the runway was close. Shego switched autopilot off and changed to manual piloting as she took control of the wheel and began her decent down from the sky to the ground, turning the plane slightly to the left so that it was in line with the small narrow runway. Gracefully she landed on the landing strip and piloted the jet into the underground hangar. Checking off the mental list of maintenance for her jet after landing, she nodded once, satisfied with everything and walked to the elevator that would take her to her temporary home for who know how long. There she stood alone in the elevator staring at the steel doors waiting for them to open.

**Location: Middleton mall, Club Banana**

The steel doors of the elevator opened and Kim stepped out of the elevator, her mind on only one thing, '_Club Banana…….Sale_._'_ Two minutes and counting till the store opened. She had woken up early just to get there before the mad rush of screaming females and the whimpers of a very scared males who have for some unspeakable horror have been dragged into this frenzy of wild females, and yet the hero was heading towards the store…………._willingly_. The red head reached the store where there was already a crowd of people, sitting, waiting, like starved wolves homing onto a helpless wounded deer.

Something in the store caught her eye. An African American teen was waving at the red head from the window she was mouthing something to the hero, Kim squinted and tried to read the brown haired teen's lips, _'Go around to the side?...Go eat a sock?'_ Needless to say the world famous teen picked the former. She casually walked to the side of the store where her friend waited next to the emergency door also used for staff entrance,

"Hey Monique."

"Hey girlfriend."

"You ready for the sale?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this." She shuddered, "No I'll never be ready."

"It'll be okay Mo,"

"I think I might loose an arm today." She was so serious Kim almost believed her, "No I'm serious Kim this is the biggest sale CB has ever had."

"CB? Oh! CB, Club Banana!" The door behind them opened, the person looked at Monique relieved that she had found her. She opened her mouth talking at light speed, "Oh thank god! I started panicking cause I couldn't find you and I was—"

"Whoa! Slow down there baby girl! What's wrong?"

"I can't find the shirts that are supposed to go next to Blue sweaters, and then—" Before the girl could start rambling again Monique cut in. "Calm down girl, did you check behind the counter?"

"Behind the counter?" She looked so lost, Monique sighed and waved goodbye to her friend as she lead the dazed worker back into the store. "I'll catch up with you later girlfriend."

"Bye Mo. See you inside hopefully." Kim sighed as she watches the dark skinned teenager disappear through the Staff door. She walked back to where the crowd was standing, _Three...Two...One!_ On cue, the doors opened and in streamed the crowds that had gathered there that morning, already there were girls fighting over pants, t-shirts, tops even over socks! Kim dodged her way through the craziness calmly looking at the rack of clothes when something shimmered in the corner of her eye, _'There!'_ Exclaimed the teen about three metres in front of her was the most beautiful skirt she had ever laid eyes upon, catching onto the madness she used all her experience as a world famous hero to get to that skirt, dodging and weaving she made it, quickly she grabbed it before anyone else could. She looked around and just shook her head no way was she going to stay in here she started to believe what Monique said before, Kim wanted to keep all her limbs!

Somehow she had made it to the counter, but just as she made it to the counter, her Kimmunicator rung, the familiar tune beeped over the screaming psychotic women. Like clockwork Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator and recited her usual greeting, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim! I finally got a hit on Dr. Drakken. He was seen in Tokyo in a……." He paused as if he was afraid to say where, "Tokyo in a...what? Wade."

"Well……in a Karaoke bar." Together both hacker and hero shuddered, somehow Kim recovered, "Ride?"

"Will be there in 5. Do you want me to get Ron?"

"Nah don't need to disturb him from his brother and sister bonding. Thanks Wade."

"No problem, oh and Kim if it gets really bad I'm sending you some noise cancelling headphones, they should arrive about now." At that moment a small robotic dragonfly landed on her shoulder, not knowing how it was able to fly through the masses of madness, it's tail flicked up and inside, there lay the slim headphones.

"Please and thank you Wade, really." She sighed in relief , "You rock!"

"I try to please." Grinned the ten year old hacker, "You're ride should be there now, call me if you need anything." He waved and signed off. "Miss? Are you ready to purchase your item?" Kim sighed she placed her prized treasure on the counter and sadly informed the staff member that she had to leave, she looked at skirt with sadness in her eyes as she trotted away, out the doors towards the car park.

Hero's. They can never catch a break.

**Location:**** Japan, Tokyo**

"_...Oh Lord _

_Somebody - somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm _

_I just keep losing my beat _

_I'm ok, I'm alright _

_Ain't gonna face no defeat _

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell _

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Find me somebody to love..."_

Dr Drakken belted out the word with all his heart and soul, his henchmen and drunk Japanese businessmen sat down at the small tables surrounding the stage, cheering him on as he sang the final line of the song. "Can anybody find meeeeeee! Somebody to love!" The drunk businessmen and henchmen cheered and clapped as the blue scientist stepped off the stage, "Man! I am on fire tonight." He exclaimed as he high fived his henchmen, Japanese businessmen walking by him patted him on the shoulder congratulating him. He got up from his seat and made his way towards the bar, "One coco-moo my good man." The bartender nodded, while the bartender was making his drink Drakken turned around and leant his elbows on the bar, he watched the next person get up onto the stage waiting for their cue to start singing, the drunk henchman was slurring the words out, the cerulean skinned man turned back around to get his chocolate concoction, as he began his way back to his table, he shrieked, "Kim Possible!"

"Dr. Drakken."

"What are you doing here?"

"Funny that's what I was about to ask you, and where is Shego?"

"I don't want to talk about that traitor!"

"Ew! Say it, don't spray it! Gees what's your defect?"

"Nothing that I want to talk to you about! You think that you're all that Kim Possible, but you're not!"

"Ooookay?" Kim sighed, she just wanted some answers, "Look Dr Drakken all I want to know is where Shego is."

"Well I wouldn't know where that traitor went."

"Why?"

"She ended her contract and then just left me. I haven't heard from her since." Kim's Kimmunicator went off, she answered "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Just wondering how the mission is going. Is everything ok there Kim?"" The hacker asked, as he heard crying.

"Yeah Wade it's fine here."

"Oh I thought I heard crying…." He paused "……and now moaning."

"Yep that's just Drakken."

"Oh…."

"I know Wade, I know. Anyway I need you to get into Drakken's computer frame and Check something for me."

"Sure Kim, what do you want to know."

"Shego's contract with Dr Drakken."

"What about it? Didn't she quit"

"I just wanna make sure that it was terminated."

"Sure Kim I'll get right onto it."

"Please and thank you." The young computer genius signed off and Kim turned back to a whimpering scientist.

"You'd think that working that long togher I'd get at least a phone call or letter! Why?! Why Shego, did you leave our evil family of villains?! Whhhhy!" He raised his clutched fists into the air. His henchmen crowded around his trembling body as he bawled his eye out, lying there in the fetal position he cried softly. "Why?" One of the henchmen approached Kim. "Dr Drakken has been through a lot these last couple of months, we would appreciate it, if you would leave now."

"Wait! Where's Shego?"

"We do not know where Shego is as Dr Drakken has said we have not heard from her since she left." The commanding henchman signalled the other men to carry the Doctor out of the bar. "We will leave instead." He shook his head in disappointment and muttered under his breathe. "Just when we finally get him out of the lair." Before Kim could protest the men had left with Drakken sobbing over their shoulders. She shook her head in a daze she walked back to the elevators, she stepped through the steel doors as the doors slid shut she looked at her reflection, "What just happened?"

**Location:**** Canada, Alpines**

The sun began to set. Shego stood still on the long wooden pole, surrounding that pole were many other wooden poles that stood vertically from the ground at various heights, Shego was passing through the motions of a very complex kata: sweat ran down her brow, trailing down to the tip of her nose where it dropped onto the hard caked dirt. The hypnotic movements of her arms and legs began to slow down she was nearing the last positions of the kata.

It had been two months since Shego arrived at the cabin. Everyday she would get up have breakfast, train, have lunch, train some more and then dinner. She was hidden for the world and it's prying eyes. Away to collect her chaotic thoughts, just looking at her life so far. Being in Team Go, protecting their city from crazy people trying to take over the world, going to school, past friendship's, Gabriel………Gabriel? Shego's brows scrunched together _where had that thought come from? _Why was she suddenly thinking about Gabby? She smiled as she remembered her partner in crime.

_Flashback--_

"Shego we're gonna get caught!"

"Shhh! We will, if you keep whining like that!"

"I'm not whining!"

"Yes you are! You scaredy cat!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Nah ah!"

"Ah huh!"

"Nah—" Shego roughly covered the other girl's mouth, "Shhh! Someone's coming." They crouched down and like mini ninjas and creped into the opened cupboard a pale hand gently reached out and closed the door. Her other hand still covering the other girl's mouth. They were pressed close together in the cramped cupboard, both trying to hush their breathing. The footsteps reach the kitchen, the clicks of heels stooped as the person stood in the kitchen. A woman in her late 30's stood next to the cupboard that hid our young criminals,

"I could of sworn I heard the little devils in here." She grinned look directly at the cupboard door and then at the partially opened cookie jar. She walked off and hid behind the wall between the kitchen and hall, waiting for the little imps to come out of their hiding place. She didn't have to wait long as she heard a whispered fight between the mischievous duo, finally after a few minutes there was a loud sigh, "Fine! I'll check!" and the head of her young daughter poked out of the hiding place, checking if the coast was clear. "Psssst! Gabby the coast is clear." The pale girl said as she walked out pulling the younger girl with her, "Come on! We still have a chance to get a cookie!"

"I dunno Shego, we almost got caught!" The black haired woman behind the wall shook her head, trust her daughter to be the brains behind this heist . "That's just it Gabby! _Almost_, we didn't get caught." The older woman smirked this would be the perfect time to step out of her own hiding place and so she did, with her hand on her hips, just like her daughter who stood in front of her with her back facing towards her mother. The younger girl stared at the mother, shocked and mouth agape. Oblivious to the fact that her mother was standing behind her, Shego kept on trying to convince Gabby into helping her. "Come on Gabby don't be such a goody two shoes! We won't get caught!"

"Oh really?" Now it was Shego's turn to look shocked, _Aww man! So close!_ Thought the young Shego. She turned and looked at her mother who stood there smirking evilly. She muttered under her breath, "Crap! I really wanted a cookie!"

_--End Flashback_

That day she had been grounded for a whole week and put to work, doing chores around the house and outside in the front and backyard. She frowned as she also remembered that Gabriel had gotten off scotch free. Well maybe not. As the younger girl was not allowed to visit, so at the end of that week she had ran to Shego's house where she then tackled the pale girl to the ground. "Shegee!" The girl shrieked, happy that she could finally come over and play with her best friend, even though her best friend would sometimes be a big meanie to her, she was happy. Shego smiled as she remembered the look on the girl's face, with a smirk Shego shook her head and began to walk back to the cabin.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: ****Well I hope you liked this chapter. If so then please review, if not then please review as well, I'm open to criticism and idea's on improvement! But I think you get the message that I love getting reviews. They make me happy! And a happy author equals faster updates lol. Oh and the song Dr Drakken was singing or well attempting to sing was Somebody to Love by Queen, doy!. Anyways until the next chapter!**

**AOA**


End file.
